jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BattleshipMan/Jurassic World: Die Hard; BattleshipMan's fanfiction (with the prologue)
Hi, fellow JP/JW Wikians. I have an announcement to make. I have thought of, planned and written most of my fanfiction..... Jurassic World: Die Hard Here’s the Synopsis of it all... Fourteen years has passed since the events of Jurassic Park III. A new dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, was opened in Isla Nublar for over ten years. But a ruthless anti-dinosaur terrorist organization, led by brutal, revenge-driven mastermind Sean Nolan, seized control of Jurassic World, intending to unleash their sinister plans on the tourists and the staffers to prove their point about the dinosaurs to the world, including the Indominus rex the genetic engineered hybrid dinosaur with savage capabilities. But they haven't counted on former Navy SEAL turned Velociraptor trainer Owen Grady, with help from Jurassic World operations manager Claire Dearing and others, to mess up their plans. If you’re new to my fanfiction, I’ll explain what this fanfiction is and what it will try to do for the franchise. Jurassic World: Die Hard is an alternate universe story that takes place during the timeline of 2015 summer blockbuster film and fourth official installment in the Jurassic Park/World Franchise; Jurassic World. It serves as the first of three stories of the universe I called Jurassic World: The Die Hard series. As in the original Die Hard series, the series is about a group of terrorists that causes chaos and affects the protagonists. However, the series has elements from the same Jurassic World trilogy] (e.g. ''Indominus Rex'' and the thematic park). The information that I can reveal so far is that this fanfiction was based on Jurassic World, and will even have scenes inspired or based on from that film. It will have new characters that are developed exclusively for Jurassic World: Die Hard and the two upcoming sequels. Also, the point of my story is to show the view of the dinosaurs on both sides, terrorist plots involving dinosaurs, villains that are far different than the typical villains you see in the Jurassic Park/World series and the protagonists who will face threats that are beyond comprehension and will test their skills and courage to stop the terrorists from using dinosaurs for their own agenda. Also it will involve animal cruelty, human greed, and the concept of multiple companies having the genetic power, which is what I want to incorporate into my fanfiction as hidden themes. Also, the message “Life finds a way” will be put to the test in this fanfiction as the protagonists get into conflict with terrorists who will use dinosaurs to do their bidding and those who will exploit them for their own agenda which will occur multiple times throughout this fanfiction story and the rest of the series. I, so far, written eighteen chapters, including the prologue, and currently working on chapter 18 as we speak. If you want to visit the main page, located in the Jurassic Park Wiki’s Sister Wikia, the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki, you can go here. The Main Page If you want to see the already completed prologue that was mentioned in the title, you can go here. Prologue I will send you blogs of already completed chapters of Jurassic World: Die Hard each week. Conservative criticism is okay and welcomed to potentially improve the fanfiction. Hope you enjoy reading the fanfiction! Leave your thoughts down below! Category:Blog posts